Archelon
|-|Archelon= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 75 |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = ??? |juvenile_health = ??? |adult_health = ??? |elder_health = 1263 |baby_damage = ??? |juvenile_damage = ??? |adult_damage = ??? |elder_damage = 147 |baby_speed = 27 |juvenile_speed = 19 |adult_speed = 18 |defense =60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 80 |growth = 0.3 |desc = TBA |height = ??? FT |length = 12 FT |weight = ??? LBS|bleed = N/A}} Information Archelon '''(Ark-el-on) (ruling-turtle) was the largest sea turtle species ever discovered. It swam the seas of the Late Cretaceous North America 80.5 MYA, which at that time, was a couple of large "islands". It is a good aquatic starter considering its cost. It is quite speedy, and can out swim predators. It can now fight a variety of dinosaurs because of its improved damage and decent health with combined large defense. Because it's stats aren't the greatest, not many people use it. Design It is a light yellow color, with a dull-ish pink shell. It is a Carnivore due to its strong bite that it had in real life which would be able to crush the soft bodies of mollusks. However, it has a weak bite in-game. Also, it has a VERY blocky model, causing it to incapable of better maneuvers. Trivia *For unknown reasons, this giant turtle doesn't have oxygen. *This creature was featured in a fossil in Up, from Disney Pixar, as the one of main antagonist's trophies. *The '''Archelon might have a remodel in the near future, most likely because people want it to have boosted moistness and boosted land speed. This is due to it being a sea turtle and it would make sense for it to have boosted land speed and boosted moistness. *The confirmed remodel for Archelon is on Wendigo_King's Inventory but it is still unknown if the remodel is going to its way from Dinosaur Simulator. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:90 Time before elder:21 minutes Speed:18 Sprinting Speed:22 DPS:20 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:8 Counter with:Liopleurodon |-|Easter Archelon= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 1540 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 1220 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 147 |defense =65 |oxygen = Infinite |moistness = 80 |desc = TBA |height = ??? FT |length = 12 FT |weight = ??? LBS|defense = 30|speedl = 18|growth = 0.3}} Easter Archelon is an Easter special skin added in the 5.8.0 update. It has a beige skin color, with a green shell containing a small striped Easter egg, some flowers, and patches of grass. It has a better model than the original Archelon, including better animations. This skin has more defense than Regular Archelon, with 65. A minor setback to it, however is a small Health debuff. |-|Jack-o-Lantern Archelon= Information It is a recently added skin to the Archelon, it's shell is basically a giant pumpkin with a face. It's neck is sticking out of the pumpkin's mouth. A downside to using this skin is that it cannot eat sponges, rather it has to look for trees near the sea. This skin is not tradable as of right now.Category:Article stubs Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Easter Event Skins Category:Creatures Category:Protostegids Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Missing Stats